


Nieznane

by Elanor1995



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Rozmyślania Artura. Takie sobie maleństwo, umiejscowione gdzieś na etapie drugiego sezonu.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	Nieznane

Nieznane

Odkąd pamiętał, praktycznie zawsze miał kogoś obok siebie. Głównie synów rycerzy i lordów, którzy z czasem stali się młodymi rycerzami i lordami. I oczywiście służbę, ale służba się nie liczyła. No może ewentualnie jej żeńska część. Rzecz jasna ta zbliżona do niego wiekiem.

Niektórych nazywał swoimi przyjaciółmi, bo niby dlaczego nie? Miał prawo do rozporządzania takim wyróżnieniem wedle własnej woli.

Wiedział, że rywalizują o to między sobą i to niekoniecznie używając metod godnych osób wysoko urodzonych. Ale, prawdę mówiąc, niewiele go to obchodziło. Przyjaźń była dla niego jednym z tych pustych słów, być może przydatnych, lecz tak naprawdę nic nieznaczących.

Ludzie przewalali się przez jego życie niczym letnia burza, z efektownymi błyskawicami i hukiem. Przychodzili i odchodzili, nie rzadko ginęli w pojedynkach, albo bitwach. Ojciec ciągle mu powtarzał, że będą ginęli i, że nie warto nad tym rozmyślać. Trzeba po prostu przywyknąć.

„Żaden człowiek nie jest wart twoich łez”, mówił z powagą. I Artur mu wierzył, choć czasami zastanawiał się, czy ojciec, po śmierci matki na pewno nie uronił ani jednej łzy.

Miał kilku stałych kompanów, którzy byli przy nim od dzieciństwa. Jako chłopcy bawili się ze sobą i nie było między nimi żadnych większych różnic. Gdy jednak zaczęli dorastać, pojawił się wyraźny podział na niego i na nich. Nadal trzymali się razem, lecz on był ich księciem. Było to jak najbardziej właściwe, ale niekiedy go złościło. Wiedział, że w niektóre sprawy go nie włączają, że mówią przy nim wyłącznie to, co chce usłyszeć, a to co usłyszeć powinien, szepczą za jego plecami. Niewykluczone zresztą, że wprost do uszu owej żeńskiej części służby, zbliżonej do nich wiekiem. Czasami więc się złościł. Nawet bardzo. Jeżeli nie mógł przekuć tej złości w konkretne czyny, wylewał ją na tych, którzy nie mieli prawa w żaden sposób odpłacić. Tak było jego zdaniem najlepiej. Zaczynanie z ojcem, czy Morganą nie wchodziło w grę. Przynajmniej nie bez solidnego powodu.

A potem zjawił się ten idiota z Essetir. Jakby, cholera, nie dość mieli własnych, żeby trzeba było jeszcze z sąsiednich królestw sprowadzać. Ojciec powinien zakazać importu takich typów z za granicy, a nie dawać im zaszczytne posady na dworze. Zwłaszcza, że to nie on się później z nimi użera.

Na początku Artur wpadł na pomysł, że może udałoby mu się zamienić z Morganą, co zaproponował jej jeszcze w dniu feralnego występu fałszywej Lady Helen. Pożałował swojej pomysłowości, ledwie skończył wykładać propozycję, bo Morgana, tonem pozornie spokojnym, bez choćby najmniejszych oznak skrępowania, poinformowała go, jakiej części ciała powinno się według niej pozbawiać mężczyzn występujących z takimi ofertami. Zamierzała chyba zagłębić się w szczegóły, lecz na szczęście ktoś go wtedy zawołał, a w kolejnych dniach nie wrócili więcej do tego tematu.

Tym czasem jego głupi służący… No cóż, trudno było nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Po pierwsze dlatego, że był okropnie nieudolny, a przy tym bezczelny. Nieudolny i bezczelny w taki sposób, że Artur nie potrafił go za to nawet porządnie uderzyć, nie mówiąc o zrobieniu z nim tego, co w takim przypadku powinien zrobić odrazu. Nie potrafił i koniec. Odgrażał się jedynie. W końcu go wyrzucił, myślał, że problem ma z głowy (powie się ojcu, że do niczego się nie nadawał), ale gdzie tam, z własnej woli przyjął go

z powrotem. Dureń nie liczył się szczególnie z jego tytułem, lecz nie można było powiedzieć, by nie liczył się z nim. Zdążyło to już kilka razy nieźle Artura zaskoczyć.

Nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić, kiedy (jak określał to na własny użytek) sytuacja wymknęła mu się spod kontroli. Może wtedy, gdy Merlin wypił przeznaczoną dla niego truciznę? A może wtedy, gdy uznał, że musi wrócić do tej swojej parszywej wioski, bez względu na to, co się z nim stanie? A może w Labiryncie Gedref, kiedy ten głupek uparcie chciał oddać za niego życie, z całkowitym przekonaniem, z pełną, wcale do niego nie pasującą świadomością tego, co robi? Może kiedy pomagał mu, gdy trollica omotała jego ojca? Albo wtedy, gdy ze swoją rozpaczliwą odwagą wmieszał się w konflikt pomiędzy nim, a ojcem, prawdopodobnie zapobiegając tragedii?

Nie wiedział, naprawdę nie wiedział jak to wszystko nazwać. Dlaczego nagle zapragnął, by ten idiota z Essetir obdarzył go zaufaniem? Podświadomie czuł, że to nie działa w obydwie strony, że są rzeczy… ważne rzeczy, o których Merlin mu nie mówi, choć jednocześnie nie odnosił przy nim tego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, co przy ludziach, których znał od dzieciństwa. Dlaczego - i od tego w ogóle należałoby zacząć - obchodzi go zwykły sługa? Dlaczego Merlina obchodzi on? To znaczy, wiadomo dlaczego. To przecież jego obowiązek, jednak Artur nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie w tym rzecz. Podejrzewał, że w konkretnie taki sposób obchodzi jeszcze tylko Gajusza. I może Morganę. I może Gwen, tak troszeczkę, ale z dziewczynami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Swoją drogą, miał nadzieję, że Gwen nigdy się nie dowiedziała, jakiej zamiany chciał swego czasu dokonać.

Narazie nie potrafił nazwać niczego, co wyzwoliło w nim pojawienie się Merlina, lecz wiedział, że wkracza na jakąś zupełnie nieznaną ścieżkę. Ścieżkę, z której istnienia nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy, która wcześniej być może dla niego nie istniała. Nie stąpał po niej zbyt pewnie, czasami cofał się o kilka kroków, zatrzymywał, ale odwrotu już nie było. Nie chciał odwrotu. Rycerze Camelotu, a już zwłaszcza jego władcy, nie mają w zwyczaju cofać się przed nieznanym.


End file.
